shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lvdoomien
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lvdoomien/Shells: Chapter 1 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) you're writting capters about your chracters too?well here's mine it starts from here.chapter 19,chapter 20,chapter 21,22,23,24,25 and 26 hope you like it.Awesome! 00:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re It was just a glitch, but can you please make them using "add new page"....where you name the pages as"Chapter no. by Lvdoomien"...at the first line of the page add this Prediction made by:User:Lvdoomien and of course add the "prediction" category:) ---- -- HEY!!!! i was wondering if you want to joind histories with My Skyline Pirates!! Message me back if you want!! :P 1NF3RNO 20:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) How about this then!! They end up on a certain island and their is only one hut their (because i have a huge plan for the crew to live twice as long a lifetime thanks to pirates of the carribean 4!! im guessing you might no what im on about lol) and then they get (sorry if this seems harsh) totally defeated by a stronger pirate or marines then getting saved by either a ultimately strong Nova or an ultimately strong Rose and then they meet Nova!! and they are in awe or something at meeting him as he was a legend in the making for his achievements with his crew, then Nova could show them his awesome power and decide to train them all individually at the same time using one of his techniques and they all get even stronger, and then when they go to thank him and rose and the rest of the crew for everything the crew and the hut is gone . . CLIFFHANGER :P 1NF3RNO 20:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sound's Great!!! Maybe Nova and or a crew member of his can have a huge impact on his life? soz if im getting annoying with the whole wanting them to inspire/impact lives :P maybe Nova or Leo or even Silver! could give him an item he treasures? and always has? (kinda like shanks luffy and the hat :P) You get the idea and sure if you tell me what you want him to be like and how then maybe i can put him into my story as a witness to the Nova vs Tarakudo fight xD and then after that he could talk to them or something!? XP 1NF3RNO 20:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Stories Hmmm, love the music! and the shells chapters! but can you next time please make your chapter on new pages instead of blogs? Your chapters are not blogs and were automatically categorized as blog posts as you post them as blogs. and add the category, Stories, to them as well? Don't worry. I'll just add the categories for your previous chapters so you don't have to delete them or move at them all. keep up the good job!FoolishMortalFOOL 04:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. sorry but I can't seem to do that since they are blog posts instead of normal....Sorry but can you please move them to new pages......SorryFoolishMortalFOOL 05:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, I think when you pressed the "Add the page" button, you click out of the 3 choices, the pirate crew one.. Please choose the last one out of the 3, the BLANK PAGe and copy and paster into that one. Just make another and don't worry about the other one. They can be deleted. As for category, after the read more part, there are categories that help depict which category that yours is in like Gomu Gomu no Mi would have Devil Fruit and Paramecia Devil Fruit as categories. As for your chapters, they would have the category, Stories.FoolishMortalFOOL 06:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Categoriess You mean as in a category of all the pages that you made? Just use your username as category to show that you created themFoolishMortalFOOL 19:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] SOF wiki requires your presence at the Celebration blog afterwards....there will be cake for real.... KIDDING...please read whole message!!! .actually we need you to VOTE for another user for admiral.. You had vote for one but since some users ask more for the ability to vote for one, NOW YOU CAN VOTE FOR ONE MORE USER FOR ADMIRAL but....the another one than the one you already voted for... Please cast your other vote by REPLYING!!! to your comment that you had cast your 1st vote in Here's the link!! or...an attack...click if you dare....btw, I told Luffy you stole his meat..... GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING GUN!!!!!!!!! line its all copy and paste. i use google translate and copy and paste the word form the phonetic translationImhungry4444 04:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] Hey dude!! Just a few small requests, First of all the Skylines now age like giant's (due to the fountain of youth) so they dont look old at all, in fact theyy look like theyre in there 30's, Rose doesnt need to say Maho Maho, so basically she can just wave her hands about, Nova doesnt kill. Even if someone wrecks his island he wouldnt kill unless they hurt rose or there was no other way. You do realise that because that person just hurt Rose, Nova is gunna kill him . . . literally. . . hes become the logia version of whitebeard. . . (only with strength wise) The Crew, Didnt make Nova or Rose go on a new island they went back to their own islands for a brief catchup and will return after. . . and finally, Would you be alright if i edit things that Nova and Rose say? and do . . ? 1NF3RNO 21:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks my good chum!! NOW GET YOUR ARSE TO WORK ON THE NEXT ONE!! I EXPECT IT DONE NOW!!! oh and uhhh . . . stuff? Come on chat when you can!!? 1NF3RNO 22:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Mr Doomien . . . GET YOUR ARSE ON CHAT!!!!!!! Thank ya xD 1NF3RNO 19:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) You asked were i made the anime dudes click this link Nova vs Bistre It's ok man, Sorry if i seemed pissy its just i did not agree in any way to Nova being defeated and tbh Soot can in no way defeat Nova's power sorry, Nova would probably be the Whitebeard of Tomas's Era (Obviously not whitebeard but you get me with the world's strongest pirate thingy) basically he has divisions now aswell and youve seen his crew lol its getting bigger, so yeah hes kinda like the Logia version of Whitebeard :) once again sorry for my rant i was just severly pissed off because almost every Collab ive done so far where only one person does the writing has gone wrong . . sorry, But uhh i look forward to your next Shells chapter and all i really want to know is how the hell Komota get's such a high bounty lol :P and maybe there can be one moment in your story where Nova Blade is mentioned as currently the World's strongest Pirate ? :P Once again Sorry for being pissy and you forgiven for whatever it was you apologized :) 1NF3RNO 01:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Im not an admin man im an admiral, fmf and rz are the admins, I wouldnt ban you over something so petty so s'all good :) 1NF3RNO 11:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Here! http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Raftel_Prediction my first work. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Blackendedsoul/Final_War_Prediction_-_Part_One the ongoing one, check on my blog page to find later chapters. Conditions of reading: Must write something in the comment! 05:05, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Ok, Im not going to say yes, but I'm also not gunna say no. I'll try my best to make what you have requested :) In return could you please send me a picture of a brown scallop or whatever shell it is to my talk page, So I may use it for the Jolly Roger. I also need you to do this, *Leave me a descriptive few lines on what EXACTLY it is you want your jolly Roger to be, For example, I know you want a brown scallop or sea shell on it, but do you want the crossbones with it? do you want the plain background with it? Simple thngs really :) *Make sure it's ASAP so I can get to work as soon as, but don't rush yourself for a picture at all! It takes time to find the perfect piece. Remember that. *COME TO CHAT MORE bAKA!!! I WANT TO TALK ABOUT FUTURE NOVA MORE AND LEARN MORE SPOILERS FOR YOUR STORY!!!! That's all ;D For now . . . . . . . . . hehe 1NF3RNO ' talk 10:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Here's my attempt at your requested Jolly Roger :P Sorry if it's rubbish, '1NF3RNO ' talk 22:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) hi There is one picture that i am thinking of. This one hear it hides her eyes but i was thinking this picture could be her full Demon Mode. Caring16:) 00:34, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah you can use the Batto Batto no Mi Oh sure, go ahead. If you want, you can add your username to the page for being a contributor. FoolishMortalFOOL 23:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Regarding to the name change and appearance, Si FoolishMortalFOOL 18:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo Doom. I was just reading what happened in chat and I heard you say you were going to put the Meme Meme Fruit in Shells. I'm sorry but you cannot do that. The Meme Meme Fruit is a joke devil fruit. I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 06:08, April 17, 2012 (UTC) minor issue Kaze asked me about your patented DFs earlier. He wanted to know why he couldn't "patent" and idea if you could. Short answer is, you can't either. Probably won't be an issue, but if anyone makes the pages for those fruits before you do, I'd have to support them over you. just a warning 13th madman 08:23, April 19, 2012 (UTC) LVD!!!!!!!!!!! I think there was a little misunderstanding about this, 13th had told me that I couldn't patent df ideas. Because they have to be in a page I kinda see why and as for the names, it is fine the Tsuru Tsuru no mi you can have. I had something like that made already, so you can have that. The thing was that 13th told me it wouldn't count basically if I had them listed for my own reference which I can see why. So hopfully this little thing can be done and we can move on ^.^ 'KAZE ' talk 01:52, April 20, 2012 (UTC) The franky gif I have to come up with something funny about it and as for the df power based off of yumichikas has been done before so I don't have much to do with that. So yeah, but anyway good luck with your tsuru tsuru no mi . 'KAZE ''' talk 02:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) We don't let everyone do it becase it wouldn't be fair. A guy rights down four words on a page somewhere,and then suddenly owns a devil fruit name? You can see what's wrong with that right? We made the rules up after something like this; One guy wrote on his page that his crew member ate a particular DF, and said nothing more about it other than that (didn't even say what the power was). When about a month later somebody else made the page, detailing what the fruit did, what it looked like, strengths and weaknesses, and around twenty attacks. The first person then turns up with his one line, says he claimed it allready, and forced the guy to hand over the page. Because back then the rule just said first come first served, they had to support the first guy, who hadn't bothered to even write ten words. It was after that, and a few more minor issues of the same kind, that we put in the first to make a page rule, and then for good measure they set up CP9 to check round all of said pages and keep the things in order. This all actually happened while you were away, I think. In any event, that's the rule now. By all means write out the names of DFs on your page if you want, but I won't be able to support you because of it if somebody else actually makes that page before you.13th madman 06:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) OH SWEET MOTHER OF INAZUMA O.O YOUR......MY HALF BROTHER O.o and senshi is my mother. The other kaze is my father to ? o.O I knew it mommy did have more than silver :) fufuf and best part of this all is. wait oh no if senshi is my mommy that means *turns around* '''Mikayla: Come along quietly. Me: Help me! KAZE ' talk 13:45, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for telling me about that. I should be fine now, thanks NowiePark 08:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lvdoomien just got your message i have already put the chemical chemical fruit down as the fruit my character ate his name is Indorilian Soogootanji he is a work in progress and exits in the at the same time as the straw hats right now im putting th final touches he should be ready in the morning about 8:00pm pacific time U.S Re:Just in Case Yo Lvd, I see what you want to say, I just have one question. If I use your version of Devil Fruit can I use http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/File:Frenk%27s_Zoan_Form.jpg%7Cthis that picture? Djolee5 (talk) 11:56, July 25, 2012 Thanks for tell me Thank you for tell me. Unfortunately, this devil fruit (hito hito no mi model lucifer) was created after May 2011. But as you said, the fruit in the link that you found is the hito hito no mi model demon. This fruit (hito hito no mi model lucifer) has not relation with "fire", so i don't see any problem. ---- Little line to seperate the comments. Doomie, the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Demon was made in a prediction on the One Piece wiki, not the SOF wikia. While we cannot use canon DF's like the Gomu Gomu, Magu Magu etc. we can use DF's that haven't been made on THIS wiki. Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 06:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Trolling troll trolls at trolling cuz trolls are trolls and gay. Righto, As much as I enjoy laying the smackdown on all trolls on the wikia, being a perfect one myself MWahahaha I have no evidence, or clear view of this user. Never spoken to her, never seen a troll of hers. Heck the only thing I can do is kick her off the site for being underage. But then again I've allowed numerous underage users here and they've caused no problem, so I cannot be aged predjudice. If you can provide me with two examples of this bad troll behaviour and such I will take action. However Im not the godfather and will not get people as requests hahaha. So yeah, you understand right? '1NF3RNO ' talk 11:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Copy and Paste can only be liable if another user will be a witness for it amigo. So yeah as long as someones with ya :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 01:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Could I please use your Sango Sango no Mi, if it isn't too much trouble. The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 23:09, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you some much, and I have no problem with that! The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 03:25, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for not answering sure if you want we can keep going tomorrow. Caring16:) (talk) 05:14, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. I keep changing the users, but I hope to iron it out soon. Thanks for cooperating. The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 22:01, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hage Hage no Mi can you drop by chat sometime when me and FMF are on? There's a DF issue that may have a simple sollution.13th madman (talk) 19:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Doom I'm sorry for upsetting you on chat eariler, Also sorry this is a few hours late. I really didn't mean to upset you though the idea i got was about a crown made from sea shells that came from the deepest part of the ocean. THe catch is only the purest can wear it and it gets giving to a mans granddaughter and then it gets lost for a 100 years till a teen finds it but thinks it's ugly so throws it away and the cousin of the teen finds it who happens to be 7/8 and puts it on and hears the sounds of the sea. after that the girl hides it. So Umm well i just thanks for the idea also me really sorry for upsetting you *bow* Hope you umm everything is ok with you and hope to chat soon .*bows* me super sorry Caring16:) (talk) 05:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey man this is inushima i wanted to ask if i could use the Kako Kako no Mi ? Inushima (talk) 05:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Denka Denka Fruit COULD I PLEZ USE THE DENKA DENKA NO MI FOR Calico D. Sid POSSIBLEH? Don't worry, he doesn't live 70/80 years after OP. Just wondering if it was available. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister]] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't know yet. You're free to use it if you wish, but I'm keeping it on standby. 17:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC)[[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) Sorry Sorry to bug you Doom i just wanted to let you know due to not knowing if your the one who edited the Uma Uma no Mi, Model : Unicorn under a AWC, don't want your work to get messed up if i can help it. Hope your summer break is going good and also me miss you on chat. Talk to you when ever. Have a wonderful day later tomorrow :D Caring16:) (talk) 05:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Can I make some moves for the Uma Uma no mi Model: Unicorn? I also want that devil fruit to also to have a twin that was eaten by Rosa D. Sukai. I will add her page. Please respond! Rosa D. Sukai DF I can make far better use of the Unicorn fruit. Instead of giving it to some nameless AWC, let me use it in The Other Side. Rinji79 (talk) 19:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Not at all what I was thinking. I wasn't happy with how he presented himself, but I actually do want to use the Uma Uma no Mi: Model Unicorn as a story item in my upcoming storyline. Either way you go, it's alright, it's not exactly required. Rinji79 (talk) 04:20, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hage Hage no Mi Doom, can I have the Hage Hage no Mi?~~ Rfldsza (talk) 16:53, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Destiny That name does sound familiar. However, to know for sure, do you know a Sara Summers? Tall, Blonde hair, usually reading? Senshi-chan (talk) 20:16, September 26, 2013 (UTC) poke as requested.. Week It's been a week i think though not 100% sure. though COME BACK WE MISS YOUCaring16:) (talk) 04:38, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Canon Character Images Yo son! Couldn't help but notice you're message on 13th's talk page, and it seems we caught on to the exact same thing. As I had addressed this situation shortly after becoming head of the Uber Committee, I know for sure that this violates the rule I put down, that says no one can use canon characters, edited or otherwise, for their own characters' appearances. Thanks for noticing and saying something to 13th. I'll be sure to inform Mwonderful about this ASAP. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:28, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Seems Rex beat me to it. Nevermind. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:30, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Mwonderful21 (talk) 06:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC)hey I understand the rule but in the case of the Automata, I like to request an exception seeing as all Automata look exactly the same except for their clothes which as you mentioned i significantly changed. At this point my only other option would be to draw Starry myself but that could/would still fall under this rule (I also don't have a scanner available to me), so please make an alteration/exception. Mwonderful21 (talk) 01:06, December 3, 2013 (UTC) *sigh*.... okay I'll change it, also I don't know how to use chatMwonderful21 (talk) 06:41, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello Hello Hey not sure how long it's been since you been on chat, Just leaving a message to say hope to see you again, Miss you lots and all that good stuff. Hope school is going good and hope you didn't get to much snow,. Chat with you later love ya Caring16:) (talk) 03:21, December 17, 2013 (UTC) About the Freaks.... I'm always opened to sharing the wealth. If you want to use the Freaks go on ahead. Although I would like to talk about it on the chat. Just so I can know exactly how you're going to use them. Looking forward to it. Catch you on the flip side! Powerhouse411 (talk) 07:09, January 9, 2014 (UTC)Powerhouse411 Regards, Power House CDXI What a Surprise! =D YAAAY! You have no idea how thrilled your message made me! I was thinking, OH GOODY! I GET TO LISTEN TO MORE MUSIC!! =D *does victory dance* Ahahaha! I mean really, for you to respond to something so old was a gesture I'd expect only from someone so sweet! Thank you so much, Doomien! -by the way, I don't see why it would be strange to have left a comment in the blog, but I don't mind where it is, as long as it is easily reached ahahaha! I listened to the first song of the House of Gold album and I really, really liked it! You can totally get carried away. It's also perfect for drama! I like that. And be assured, I will listen to the whole thing and especially auscultate to the 'kind of fun kinda stories' that you got me so eager to hear now! =D Streetlight Manifesto initially made it to my favorites list! I listened to 5 songs from Everything Goes Numb / the first song from Somewhere in the Between and I'll listen to the rest soon enough =D It's so bizarre and unlike anything I heard before -which instantly makes it awesome! You were right when you said it was hard to describe. Toh Kay is great!! His voice is so smooth yet makes you really attentive -you know what I mean?-'twas pleasant to hear!! Something I shant get bored of. System of a Down. Hmmm... it is phucking weird, hehehehe!! I liked it. It has its benefits and own special mood to listen to. After about 9-ish minutes of listening to the album, I got to the part where he was boasting about his rooster, and so I skipped it hahaha xD Thank you again!! I cannot wait to hear more of your good taste in music. *Hugs Doomien!* NadaAsar (talk) 17:39, February 26, 2014 (UTC) THE SUSPENSE ...is killing me! Ahahaha. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you to go on chat to share this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wpvnEH0-78 A friend carpooled with me and dragged me into a music hoopla. (I gave her a listen to Streetlight Manifeso and she liked it! YAY) The song above is one I got really addicted to really fast! I think its mainly cause of her influence and reasoning. It being the only comprehendible "You" part in the lyrics. Tell me what you think. =D p.s. It's totally fine if you think it's meh. NadaAsar (talk) 19:29, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Kuron Kuron no Mi Mind if I use it? Also, mind if we get rid of the accent on the name? It makes finding the page really really difficult.13th madman (talk) 23:26, March 4, 2014 (UTC) 2nd and 3rd Generation Jolly Pirates Hey son, I was hoping to see if I could pick your brain about this. See, I noticed that at least two images I wanted to use (one being Sakura's daughter and the other being Wyatt's granddaughter) have been used by two other users on this wiki, which makes me worried that I won't be able to use the images I'd like for the Jollys' children and grandkids. So, I considered just making the pages for them, to be revealed later on in Shells. But I feel I need to run this by you first, since not only are you the one responsible for Shells, but you also invited me to do this in the first place. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:42, May 8, 2014 (UTC) About My Monkey As i stated in the Comments aswell as in the appearance of the different forms (i think) the LOL version of Wukong is obtained by using Life return similar to how Rob Lucci did. The Smite one is his human form. Unfortunatly the titles for the images within the template cannot be changed or at least i have never come across the coding to do so. Im thinking of just using a Gallery at the bottom instead anyway. Masterreaper (talk) 04:16, May 23, 2014 (UTC) 100th Hello LV. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:18, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Beat Ya to It Hehe, I don't think we'll have to be paying for medical bills just yet. I've already left a comment on his... crew... thing... Whatever it is. The page with all those canon characters on it, like Foxy and Arlong, and which also mentions the Straw Hats in its name. If a comment on the page doesn't suffice, I'll warn him on his talk page. Because I sure as hell am not gonna sit back and let this happen on my watch. Thanks for looking out for the wiki, Lv. :) Too bad you're not in the Uber Committee. lol You'd be a lot of help with that watchful eye of yours, and decision to act on what needs to be done. Hopefully, I'll settle the problem before it gets worse. Though a little help would be appreciated too. XD Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:42, February 3, 2015 (UTC) BUCKLE IN FOR THE HYPE TRAIN! Dude, you read my mind while I was gone and/or asleep somehow. XD I just spent the last few hours considering becoming an active backer of CKC, since I'd hate to see this whole idea get canceled or go to waste. Not sure if I can donate money or anything right now, but I can definitely try to advertise as best I can. And I was totally thinking up a kaiju or two to keep myself productive in the meantime. As of now, I have one promising idea I think that would stick out, so that doesn't worry me. The illustration thing... yeah, that's my main flaw there. <_< Anyway, thanks for linking me the new updated cards! I'll check those out as soon as possible. And we can totally discuss kaiju stuff on chat or anywhere else when you're up to it. Hell, I could probably run my own kaiju past you to see if it'd work or not. My biggest dream so far is that it could be a part of the playable roster. +_+ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 11:30, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Just checked out the whole list. As always, these kaiju never cease to impress and amaze me. Thanks for sharing them with me, man! For some reason, I like Buzzkill. Probably because she reminds me of Waspinator from Beast Wars. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:41, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Aw shucks! Aww!! Let me know when you're on, I most probably can manage some time. Keep in mind my evenings are your mornings! http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/saudi-arabia/jeddah NadaAsar (talk) 12:34, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Nice, mate! Gonna wait for your reaction/thoughts about it =D Alssso, happy birthday. 21:56, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Heh, thanks. This was pretty cool ^^ 21:06, April 15, 2015 (UTC) yey your alive!Caring16:) (talk) 01:34, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Reply from MrAnony Hello, Tommy. Thanks for your sincere review, but I've still got a lot of space to improve, so I'd be glad to hear from your suggestions. By the way, I really like your fanfiction, Shells :D MrAnony (talk) 07:39, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Moo! Fufufu long time no see, *puts creepy crawlies in Lvdoom's boxers* yes I have a bit of time since my college days are over and a bit of free time. So I'm not going to be as active as I once was. 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 01:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Request Yo Lv! Just a quick question, are you still using the Clone Clone Fruit? Seems like a really good fruit and I'd like to have it if your giving it away or putting it up for a trade. Just let me know if your interested. ~ CJ